1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-hepatitis C composition, and in particular, relates to a composition comprising a limonoid compound which may be used to inhibit hepatitis C viruses or to treat hepatitis C.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to recent estimates, about 2-3% of the world population is infected with hepatitis C and the number is increasing by 3-4 million patients every year. Presently, the only tested and approved anti-hepatitis C drug is α-interferon. Meanwhile, ribavirin has been used to enhance the anti-hepatitis C curative effect of α-interferon. However, use of both drugs induces serious side effects and results in drug-resistance in patients.
The basic illustrative structure of the limonoid compound comprises three 6-membered rings and a 5-membered ring connected to a furan ring by a single bond. The limonoid compounds mainly exist in plants of Rutaceae and Meliaceae. Toosendanin of limonoid compounds may be extracted from Melia toosendan Sieb. Et Zucc. Toosendanin is mainly used as a natural insecticide and is known to be capable of inducing apoptosis of human leukemia cells. Furthermore, toosendanin may also be extracted from chuanlianzi (fructus toosendan) which is mature, dried fruit of the Melia toosendan Sieb. Et Zucc and used as an herb for driving out roundworm and pinworm.
However, limonoid compounds being applied to effectively inhibit hepatitis C has yet to be disclosed.